Screaming Matches
by KNDnumber170
Summary: I know, I know, another story from me. Fanny and Patton, what an unlikely pair. Patton: popular, good-looking, nice. Fanny: loud, mean, hates boys, most hated operative in the KND. It's a wonder these two were ever friends let alone fell in love. This is their story, starting with Patton's first day of school. 86/60 may be rated M later. (Chapter 1 takes place after Meeting Fanny)
1. First Day Of School

**So I'm gonna start a new story -.- I know….I got this idea while I was freezing my butt off outside at the playground today waiting for my sister to get out of play rehearsal. I'll probably rate it M later on, maybe, maybe not…who knows.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and if I owned KND it would still be on the air and every couple I support would be together…DEAL!**

**This chapter comes after their first meeting in Meeting Fanny okay? You should listen to **_**Once Upon A Time In New York City**_** while you read this chapter; I think the song fits a lot.**

**Name: First Day Of School**

**Song: Once Upon A Time In New York City**

**Patton's Age: 7**

**Fanny's Age: 6 ½**

**Grade: 2nd**

"Okay, so you're in Mrs. Rosario's class. Oh Patton! 2nd grade! My baby's growing up!" Bodanah kissed the top of her 7 year old son's head

"Mom! Get off me!"

"Never thought you'd be going to your first day of 2nd grade in America but…things happen." Bodanah looked down, Patton's father had died a few weeks prior when the training facility he worked in was bombed. "Now, let's find the office."

The two started down the hallways of Gallagher Elementary.

Nearby, Fanny and Rachel were standing next to Rachel's locker chatting "So what did you do this time?" Rachel asked her friend

"All I did was correct Mrs. Rosario and she took it the wrong way, teachers get mad because I'm smarter than them, it's a known fact." Fanny replied

"Abby is smarter than them too but she doesn't correct them every 5 minutes and then tell them they're stupid." Rachel told the redhead matter-of-factly

"Whatever Rach, you're going to have to cover for me again tonight."

"Yeah yeah, I know. So, you gonna tell me about this boy on the playground?"

"Uggg Rachel-" but Fanny's rant was cut short by Bartie walking up behind Rachel

"Did I hear talk of a boy? Not better than me is he?"

"Every boy on earth is better than you Bartie." Fanny said grinning teasingly as Bartie chuckled

"So who is he?" Rachel asked

Fanny looked at her friends "Okay, well, his name is Patton!" Fanny ran toward the boy who was wondering around outside the office "I've been looking for you!"

Rachel and Bartie ran after her and met in front of the black haired boy

"You were looking for me? Oh joy!" Patton mocked

"Oh shut up." Fanny giggled "This is Patton guys, Patton Drilovsky."

"Thank god and all that's pure! Another boy! You know exactly how difficult it is to stand only girls?! Do you!"

"Bartie!" Rachel said threateningly

"Oh, sorry. I'm Bartie Stork, only person in this school who finds the time to get to know these two…well…Fanny that is."

Patton's grin faded at the last part, Fanny turned to Bartie with a look that could kill "WHAT THE HECK!? THE GOAL ISN'T TO SCARE HIM AWAY BARTIE!"

"Sorry, sorry. I just think he should know before he becomes friends with us in case he regrets it later."

"Just ignore Bartie, he's annoying, dead smart, but annoying. Rachel McKenzie's the name." Rachel said shaking Patton's hand

"Nice to meet you." Bodanah came up to the kids and after Patton introducing his mother and the children and his mother saying the embarrassing things mothers say, she stated that she need to leave for work and Patton had to get to class before leaving her nervous wreck of a son with his new friends.

"Where's your locker Patton?" Rachel asked, the boy looked at the papers his mother had given him

"Number…6" he said

"You're next to Beatles. He's a complete moron, a bully, and a…a…." Fanny went silent thinking of another insult for the boy

"It's a miracle, Fanny Fulbright can't think of an insult for Wallabee Beatles." Bartie laughed

"Aw shut up Bartie! I didn't sleep a wink last night…Shaunie kept having nightmares so the hall light was on every 20 minutes…"

"So? Will gets up and sneaks down to get food in the middle of the night, and we sleep in the same room!"

"…and of course dad was yelling at him to be a man and deal with the nightmares so he came running to me." Fanny finished as if she hadn't heard Bartie, she looked at Patton "Shaunie is my little brother, he's 2."

Patton nodded "I have a little sister, Natalie, she's 3."

Fanny smiled at him; he couldn't help noticing how adorable her smile was "My little brother Paddy is 3!"

"So is my little brother Harvey." Rachel said as she looked at the hallway clock "We should be getting to class you guys."

"Okay, I'm gonna go with Patton too his locker." Fanny said while waving at her friends, she turned to Patton "Shall we?"

He laughed and led the way to the locker. It didn't take long to get there and Patton saw a short blond boy leaning against a locker talking to a chubby boy with a pilot's hat, they were talking about someone named 'Kuki'.

"I don't like her Hoagie!" the blond kid said in an Australian accent

"Sure…whatever you say Wally." The chubby boy turned around and his eyes opened wide, he looked at Fanny with a terrified look, the short boy called 'Wally' looked around his large friend and gave Fanny a terrified glare.

"W-what do you w-want Frankie?"

Patton looked at Fanny "Frankie?"

"These idiots don't know my real name and I'm not about to tell them. This is Wallabee Beatles and Hoagie Gilligan Jr. Hoagie is Rachel's cousin."

Hoagie looked at Patton then turned to Wally "She's captured one! Everyone run!"

Fanny growled, grabbed Hoagie, slapped him, then pushed him and Wally out of the way. "I don't have time for you losers right now. I have to get to class." She pushed her way to locker 6 "Why don't you go annoy your little girlfriends?"

"They aren't our girlfriends!" both boys screamed, Wally turned to Patton "What did she do to you?"

"Um…nothing?" he looked at Fanny, she frowned at the boys and shook her head "She's just showing me around."

"Oh yeah, your that new kid!" Hoagie said "Mrs. Rosario said you were foreign, what country are you from?"

"Poland. We moved here a little while ago."

"Poland…Poland…." The short boy thought for a moment with his finger to his lips "Is that where that guy with the weird mustache was from?"

"Hitler was from Germany you dummy." Fanny said angrily "His name is Patton Drilovsky and he already knows you two losers, can we just go now Patton?"

"Uh…yeah…sure. Nice meeting you two!" he yelled behind him as Fanny slammed his locker shut, grabbed his hand, then drug him toward to nearest classroom.

**So that's his first day at school, then next one will be him and Fanny on the bus together. Fanny's birthday is October 3****rd**** and Patton's is September 17****th**** so that's why they aren't the same age in here.**


	2. Bus Ride

**Name: Bus Ride**

**Patton's age: 7**

**Fanny's Age: 7**

**Grade: 2****nd**

Patton got onto the rickety school bus. His mother would have a heart attack if she saw this bus. He said hi to the bus driver, a friendly 40 something lady who had once been a truck driver. She gave him a toothy smile (She had a large gap between her front teeth, kinda like his front teeth with their tiny gap) he sat down in the back seat and someone sat next to him. "Hey Patton!"

Patton looked at Nigel Uno; he was a British kid who had been made bald in an incident with the Delightful Children From Down The Lane "Hey Nigel."

"Abby needs to talk to you about something, but….are you 7 yet?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Just….come on." Nigel seat hopped up a bit and Patton followed him until he was sitting next to Abigail Lincoln, Abby was a smart dark skinned girl who liked almost anyone.

"Hey Patton, are you 7?" Abby asked right away

"Yeah, I turned 7 on September 14th."

"Have you heard of something called the KND?" Patton just looked at the girl blankly "Well it's a club that Abby's sister is in, it's a bunch of kids ages 7-13 defending other kids from adult tyranny. It's serious business."

"Abby's getting inducted into it tomorrow!" Kuki Sanban screamed in Patton's ear, he rubbed it and looked at the Japanese girl. She was always laughing, was always happy, loved Rainbow Monkeys, and had a huge crush on Wally.

"Is that right Kuki?" Patton asked her as she squeezed into the seat next to him

"Yep! She got in early because her sister is the leader of sector V. Abby's not gonna be 7 until November."

"Yeah, Cree's about to get a promotion though." Abby said

"I didn't know that!" Hoagie said from the set behind them

"Yeah, Patton if you join then you, Rachel, me, and Fanny will be in before any of these idiots." Abby whispered so that only Kuki and him could hear her, out of the many people in the school, Kuki and Abby were just a few people who knew Fanny's real name. The bus stopped and a red headed girl got on and sat in the front seat.

"I gotta go; this KND thing sounds pretty cool though. Sign me up okay?"

"Okay, Fanny's already signed up. She'll be amazing, especially since she took karate since she was 4."

Wally popped his head over the seat "Frankie is gonna be in the KND too! No, no no no no! No!"

"Come on Wally, the girl's a good fighter!" Kuki said

"When did you notice that? When she was beating the crud out of me and Hoagie?!"

Patton chuckled as he moved up to the front seat to sit by Fanny "Hello." She said smiling at him as he sat down

"Hey, so apparently you're in the KND thing?"

"Did they recruit you too?"

"Yeah, Abby just asked me."

"Did dumb and dumber find out I was gonna be in it?"

"If you mean Wally and Hoagie then yes, and Wally wasn't very happy about it."

"I would be more angry if he was happy about it. Beatles may be cute but he's too stupid and annoying for my liking."

Patton just stared at Fanny "You think Wally is cute?"

"Yeah….kinda." Fanny's face turned red as she turned to look out the window "I can't believe I just told you that."

"I'm not gonna tell anyone. You have my word and for me that's that." He grinned at her

She looked at him and smiled "You have such a cocky smile, it makes you look like you're up to no good."

"Half the time I'm not. That's why we had detention yesterday."

"Yeah, we were kinda asking for it, setting up a bucket of water above Mrs. Chivney's door." Fanny giggled and looked at Patton "I like hanging with you, you seem to understand me like no one else."

"Yeah well, you're the first girl I've met like...this."

"Like what?" Fanny asked suddenly fierce

"Like, not a tomboy but not a girly girl either. You love sports and would rather be covered in mud then going to like…a day spa with your mom."

"Doesn't mean she doesn't make me go. This is definitely not my normal smell." She shoved some of her red hair in Patton's face

"Lilac?"

"I don't even like lilac! My mom has one daughter so she has to drag me around like a lost puppy dog. My dad is almost as bad, everything I do needs his approval first. The only thing he has set in stone for my future that I like is swimming. He's the coach of the high school swim team when he's not working at the office."

"It's sad they don't have a swim team in middle school, we're closer to that then to high school." Patton said sadly "I haven't even met your dad you know."

"I know….you don't really wanna meet him."

"Why not?"

"It's just who you are….he wouldn't like what your dad did." Fanny said quietly

"A soldier?"

"Yeah, his brother was in the military and was engaged to my mom at the time. He died and broke my mom's heart."

"So your dad doesn't like soldiers?" Patton asked

"No, it's not that, he doesn't think they should have families. He thinks its mean if they marry and girl and they have a baby together then he goes and dies overseas and leaves her stranded." Fanny saw the look on Patton's face "But I don't agree! I think daddy is 100.5% wrong!"

"Well, that's definitely a first. I know some people back in Poland didn't like the fact that my dad was in the American military but he ignored it so I doubt I would care much."

"How about after school today, if we don't get detention, I go over to your house." Fanny offered "I haven't met your family, except your mom and that was a quick hello."

"Okay, just a warning, my little sister is the biggest pain in existence and our house is packed with musical instruments. It kinda seems like we're hoarders."

"Musical instruments?"

"Yeah, mom says that music is good for the soul or something so we've been playing since we were little."

"What do you play?"

"Um….guitar, drums, piano, keyboard, violin, flute, clarinet, trombone, saxophone, xylophone, tuba, baritone, and my personal favorite, the trumpet."

Fanny's mouth was hanging open as she stared at the boy next to her "All of those?"

"I was always homeschool back in Poland. We'll, kinda, mom worked a lot and it was on the other side of the city so she would stay in hotels a lot and we would stay with our aunt CeCe. At least CeCe's smart so she taught me, the only thing CeCe ever did that she won't one day regret."

Fanny laughed "I've known you for a month and I still don't know a lot about you."

**The next chapter takes place after school this exact same day and kinda changes the image of Patton from this un loved military brat to a loved musically raised military brat.**


	3. Meeting The Drilovsky's Part 1

**Okay, so our internet isn't working so I'm just gonna write fanfiction until it starts to work again.**

**Disclaimer: I own the Drilovsky's but not Patton or Fanny**

The bus dropped Fanny and Patton off in front of Polish Joy. The building the restaurant was in use to be a shoe factory, and then it was just an abandon warehouse. It had taken some time to get it clean but now it was a huge success. People loved the Polish food and the almost all Polish staff.

"Patton, how many people work here?"

"Right now? 16 people and 14 of them are Polish, one is Kuki's dad and one is Rachel's mom."

The restaurant was huge, there were several closed off sections where people sat and since it was 4 star, the kitchen was huge, from what Fanny could see, only 4 people were working out in the front as servers and Mister Sanban was working at the bar.

"Come on." Patton grabbed Fanny's hand (both their faces turned red) and drug her up the stairs. Fanny was surprised at the loft above, based on the décor of the restaurant downstairs, she expected a fancy loft decorated similarly to her house but the walls were all different colors and had several handprints trailing along them no doubt made by Patton and his sister. The carpet was white and there were heaps of art supplies, moving boxes, and musical instruments sitting on top of the dark brown leather sofa. Patton pushed some stuff out of the way and cleared two spots for Fanny and him to sit. Fanny sat down and looked over at Patton who was red in the face "Sorry the television doesn't work, we don't have it hooked up yet. This place is a mess, I know it's probably now what your use to but-"

"Patton shut up. It's cute, I'm so sick of huge mansions, limos, and maids. It's nice to be in a house like this. It looks like a loving family's home."

A door opened at the end of the small hallway behind them and a little girl with long black hair and black eyes ran in and jumped on Patton's lap "Hi Patton!"

"Hi Natalie, Fanny, this is my baby sister Natalie."

Natalie waved at Fanny then climbed on her lap and started to play with her hair "Wow, your hair is really pretty! I didn't know it could be this color!"

Fanny giggled "Well your hair is very pretty too."

Natalie stared open mouthed at Fanny "I like your voice! That's not an American voice!"

"Fanny's Irish Natalie." Patton said rolling his eyes at the 3 year old's antics

"Like Dylan?"

"No not like Dylan Niminsky." A tall young woman with dark black eyes and straight waste length hair came in and pulled Natalie off of Fanny's lap "Dylan was born in Ireland but raised in Poland. I'm Bodanah Drilovsky, it's nice to meet you Fanny. Patton talks about you all the time."

Fanny stared at the woman, she couldn't have been older than 20 "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm 25 but I'll be 26 in April."

"You're so young!" Fanny said astonished, her parents were 31 "My parents were 25 when they had me!"

"Yes well, I was 19 when I got pregnant with Patton and 22 with Natalie. At least me and Casmir were ready for Natalie, but we wouldn't give up our little boy for anything!" she ruffled Patton's hair and he pushed her hand off

"Mamo!"

"Mamo?" Fanny asked

"Polish for mom." Bodanah said, she turned around to the mantel piece where an urn and a picture of a handsome young man with short black hair and dark black eyes. Patton looked a lot like him, he had the same round eyes, the same medium sized rounded nose, same strong chin, same dimple on the right side of his mouth, and exact same cocky, up to no good smile. Bodanah grabbed the picture and came to sit between Patton and Fanny with Natalie on her lap "This is Casmir."

Looking at Bodanah and Casmir, Fanny realized exactly how young they were. They could pass for teenagers easily. Bodanah actually was currently wearing a blue beanie, gray skinny jeans, black converse, and a bark blue zip up sweatshirt with a white tee underneath. She acted like a teenager too, she was obviously a mother for she cared about her children, but she acted like a teenager.

"You seem like great parents." Fanny said

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Casmir was always a better father than I was a mother. I worked a lot, so when he wasn't home his little sister took care of these two. CeCe is 20, she homeschooled Patton and tried to be a mother."

"CeCe? A mother? Mamo, CeCe left us alone all the time without food!" Patton whined

"Oh Patton seriously, I'm not saying the woman's perfect. I have to run to the store, can you watch Natalie for me?"

"Yeah mamo, we'll watch her."

Bodanah grabbed a leather purse and took out 20$. "Is this enough for pizza?" Fanny counted the money then nodded "Good, I'm still fuzzy on this whole American money thing." She said goodbye then walked down the stairs to the restaurant below. Fanny heard a door shut and lock.

"Wait, how is the pizza man supposed to get up here is you mum blocked off the stairs?" Fanny asked

"The side entrance." Patton stood up and walked over to the door that Fanny thought was a window and opened it "It leads outside, there's a staircase on the side of the building. We're planning on moving soon though. My aunt CeCe is moving here from Poland and she's gonna live up here while we live in a house a few blocks away."

"What one?" Fanny asked while fiddling through art supplies

"That old 19th century house on the corner of Smith Street and Bryer."

"Oh my gosh! That house is so pretty!"

"Yeah, you better call your dad and tell him how late you're staying. I'm sure my mom could give you a ride home."

Fanny nodded and Patton grabbed a cell phone of the kitchen counter "We don't have a house phone yet. We do have internet though! That's something we didn't have back in Poland."

"They don't have internet in Poland?"

"No they have internet, we just didn't have it. My grandparents did but we didn't."

Fanny dialed her home phone and her father answered "Hi daddy."

"_Hi Fanny-pants, where are you?"_

"Oh, I just went to see a friend after school and I was wondering if I could stay for dinner."

"_Who's house are you at exactly? Rachel's? Bartie's?"_

"No, my new friend, Patton Drilovsky. I told you about him daddy!"

"_Oh, the military brat, I don't know Fanny."_

"Please daddy? He said his mom can take me home!"

"…_.Fine….just don't be too late okay?"_

"Okay daddy, I love you!"

Fanny hung up the phone and placed it back on the counter "He said I could stay!"

"Yay! Another girl!" Natalie giggled and grabbed Fanny's hand "I wanna show you my room!"

Fanny laughed and looked back at Patton who was smirking at her while the little Drilovsky girl pulled her down the hallway.

**Yay! She lives! I know I never update anything anymore and you must all hate me.**

**I'm sorry **


	4. Jealousy

**There's kind of a time skip here okay? They go from October to May and it's nearing their Kids Next Door graduation. This is an important chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, Tom Warburton owns this amazing show and its characters**

"Fanny! Will you listen to me for a second?!"

"No!" Fanny stomped down the hallway of Arctic Training Base with Patton following her. She was wearing a light green winter coat, an orange scarf, brown fingerless gloves, an orange skirt, and brown boots with a green beanie on her head "I don't want to talk to you!"

"I wasn't flirting with her! I was talking!" Patton was practically running while trying to keep up with the redheaded girl. He was wearing a green winter coat, orange beanie, jeans, and black combat boots with brown mittens.

"Talking turns into flirting and flirting turns into kissing." Fanny had tears seeping out of her eyes now but she covered them up, she hated crying _God, why am I crying over this stupid boy!?_

"So what?" Patton asked when he finally caught up to her; she stopped walking and turned around to face him

"Kissing turns into dating and dating means leaving your best friend behind."

Patton knew what was going to happen a minute before it did, he wrapped his arms around Fanny as she buried her face in his shoulder. He had grown an inch or so over the winter and was now several inches taller than her. Right now they were at the end of their KND training. They had been in training for a month and their graduation was next week.

"Fanny, stop crying."

Fanny looked up at him and wiped her eyes "I'm sorry, it's just…" she then kissed him, Patton was in total shock, he didn't know what to do but kiss back. They stood there in the middle of the base kissing for a minute or so before they broke apart "Now I want you to remember that next time you're tempted to kiss someone."

"What was that supposed to prove?"

Fanny grinned and started walking again "That I'm a better kisser than any of these girls and you'll never find a girl better than your best friend." She looked back at the Polish boy and smiled "You should have let Mary-Lou drown."

Patton laughed and caught up to Fanny "I could have let her drown. It's not my fault she's all obsessed with me now."

Fanny laughed loudly and turned to Patton "Every girl in training is obsessed with you. Except maybe Abby and Rachel. No wait, Rachel liked you when she first met you."

"Wait, what?"

"You didn't know that? Rachel had a crush on you when she first met you but she's over it now. Now she likes Nigel Uno."

"I have no idea what to say to that."

Fanny opened the door to the lounge where the other cadets where hanging out "Did you like her?"

"Nothing more than a friend." Patton said while sitting down

"And that's now what she thinks of you."

As the two sat their drinking soda, a blond girl with light blue eyes wearing a blue coat with white fur around the neck, bottom of the jacket, and wrists, a white skirt, light blue stripped tights and black combat books with a pair of tan mittens, walked into the room, she looked over at Patton and Fanny, smiled, and walked over to sit next to Patton.

"Hey Patton!"

He looked over at the girl "Oh, hi Mary-Lou."

Mary-Lou grinned then looked around at Fanny with a frown "Hi red."

"Red?"

"Well, I don't know your real name and Rachel and Abby say that you won't tell anyone."

"Red's fine." Fanny said while crossing her arms and glaring at the blond girl

"So Patton, after we graduate, maybe we'll be in a sector together!"

"I highly doubt that. I live in Cleveland and you live in Nashville."

"Well maybe we won't be in sectors at all."

"If you were going to be on a base they would have asked you before now." Fanny said while picking fuzz off of her gloves

"You know Patton; I think you'd make a great Soopreme Leaduh or Drill Sergeant."

"Well, my dad was a drill sergeant."

"Oh my god, hot! You are the cutest, sweetest, hottest guy I've ever met!"

Fanny was ready to explode now "You really think that? I never got that." She mumbled

"Really?" Patton said ignoring Fanny "I've had people tell me I was sweet and cute before but never hot."

"Well you are, with your amazingly black eyes and your hot accent."

Patton chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck "Well I-"

"Okay! We got it, you like like him!" Fanny stood up and stomped away, Patton and Mary-Lou just stared after her

"Sorry Mary-Lou, I'll see you later." He stood up and ran after Fanny.

"Fanny!"

"You said you weren't flirting! What the heck was that!?"

"Okay, okay, I was flirting with her. But what do you expect! She's pretty and she obviously likes me!"

"Ugg! You are so stupid! You don't know her!"

Patton was about to scream back but stopped and chuckled "Are you jealous?"

"No! Jealous? Me? Of what? You and her?" Fanny was stuttering while Patton turned around to walk back into the lounge, "Patton? Hey Drilovsky! Stop laughing! I'm not jealous! Drilovsky!"

**Fanny's first time being jealous and both of their first kisses! Yay! Review please!**


	5. Rewind

**Title: Rewind**

**Patton's Age: 7**

**Fanny's Age: 7**

**Song: Keep Holding On**

**Grade: 3**

"Shoot him numbuh 35!" Rachel screamed as she aimed her G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. at the tall bald man with the TV strapped to his chest and tentacles with plungers on the end flying around trying to grab the KND operatives.

"I'm on it numbuh 362!" Bartie aimed the F.L.A.M.E.U.H. at the man and fired but missed causing Patton to jump out of the way to avoid the fiery blast

"Hey! Watch where you're firing that thing numbuh 35!" He screamed while avoiding one of the tentacles

"Sorry numbuh 60!" Bartie said sadly diving behind the tree nearest to him as a tentacle flung itself after him

Meanwhile 86 was shooting a T.H.U.M.P.E.R. at the guy as a little squirrel ran out in front of her "Oh, move little squirrel, last thing I want is to hit y-" a tentacle grabbed her face and pulled her toward the man, Patton ran toward Rewind and pulled him backwards, the tentacle dropped a crying Fanny and she fell to her knees screaming "No Grayson! Don't do it! Don't!" Patton punched Rewind and ran over to Fanny pulling her out of the way of the battle zone.

He got her over to the trees and then was grabbed by one of Rewind's tentacles, he was only held for a second before Rachel and Bartie attacked Rewind and ripped his equipment apart. A bloodcurdling scream made Rachel, Bartie, and Rewind look up and Fanny stop crying.

Patton was on his knees with his face in his hands; he was bawling and screaming about his dad. Fanny stood up and nodded toward Bartie and Rachel, gesturing to them to call Arctic Prison to come and arrest Rewind. She walked over to Patton and helped him toward the S.C.A.M.P.P.E.R.

_**Later….**_

Patton was lying in his bed crying into his pillow, he wasn't one who cried a lot but he never thought he'd have to relive that memory. Rewind was a very bad villain because he had made a machine that made people relive their worst memories. There was a knock at the door and it creaked open "Patton?"

Fanny walked into Patton's line of vision "Are you okay?"

He nodded and rolled over so he was facing the window. He felt a weight on the side of the bed as Fanny climbed in "What are you doing 86?"

"Shut up. What did Rewind make you see?"

Patton glared at the redhead for a minute before rolling over to face her "The last memory of my dad before he died."

"What?"

"Right before my dad left for the base he promised he would be home for my birthday but he never was. I told him he wouldn't be and told him I hated him and didn't care if he never came home."

"Oh my god, Patton I doubt your dad took you serious…"

"It doesn't matter! The last thing I said was 'I hate you and don't care if you never come home'!" Patton wiped his eyes as Fanny wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest "You must think I'm a baby, crying like this."

"No, everyone has the right to cry, I'm not like my dad."

"The one I've never met." Patton said slightly laughing

"And hopefully never will." Fanny frowned

Patton wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear "What did you see? You were screaming something about Grayson."

Fanny sighed "I was remembering the day Grayson died."

"What?"

"Yeah, Bridget through the ball to me and I didn't catch it so it rolled into the street and Grayson went to get it even though he knew he wasn't suppose to go out in the street. I didn't tell him not to! I should have gotten an adult or stopped him but I didn't and…"

She buried her face in Patton's chest and cried "You know, it wasn't your fault Fanny."

"I still remember one of the last things he said to me. He was telling me why he called me Fan."

"Fan? That his nickname for you or something?"

"Yeah, I always hated my name. I mean, I have the most retarded name ever! Paddy's real name is Patrick and Shaunie's is Shawn but mine is just flippin' Fanny! Grayson called me Fan because it sounded cool."

Fanny looked up at Patton as he grinned "Okay Fan."

"What?"

"I'll call you Fan if you want; I think it's kinda cute."

The Irish girl stayed quiet for a moment before hugging the boy around the neck "You know, you are insanely sweet."

"Yeah, I've been told."

The two fell asleep like that and had to explain to Rachel and Bartie in the morning why they were like that.

**This one took a lot of thought. Review!**


	6. Polish Friends And American Friends

**Name: That Girl**

**Song: Love You More**

**Patton's Age: 8 **

**Owen's Age: 6**

**Veronica's Age: 7**

**Grade: 3**

Patton kicked a stone in front of him while he walked down the sidewalk of Praga, Poland. A suburb of Warsaw, the capital of the country. It wasn't the best neighborhood in the country, people actually tried to avoid it. He was currently walking with his two best friends. Owen and Veronica Wit. They were cousins and their dads, Robin and Alexander had been his father's best friends along with Campbell Bonkski.

Owen was the youngest. His birthday was in April so he was turning 7 in a month. He was shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes. His skin was tanner then Patton and Veronica's but was still lighter than most poles. He was a very large child with braces and freckles. He was currently running to keep up with Patton and Veronica. Veronica had long blonde hair so light it looked almost white, pale skin like Patton, and olive colored eyes. She was a very pretty girl but was super shy and only hung out with Patton and Owen. She was walking beside Patton with a white faux fur vest on; it was kind of her signature.

Owen finally caught up to the other two kids while panting, Veronica and Patton stopped "You….guys….need….to….slow….down! Where…is….my…inhaler?" Owen patted his pockets before reaching in the pocket of his jacket and pulling out his inhaler. Taking two hits, he put it away and glared at his cousin and best friend "Why do you guys always move so fast?"

"We don't move fast Owen, you're just really slow." Patton said continuing on his way "As I was saying, Cleveland is a great town but it's no Warsaw."

Veronica stopped causing Patton to turn around and look at her "Your accent is getting weaker."

Patton cleared his throat then started speaking with a really strong Polish accent "Sorry, I have to talk with a weaker accent or my friends can't understand me. Most of the time when I'm doing missions or stuff I talk with an American accent." Veronica and Owen looked at him sadly "Guys come on, I may be living in America now but Poland is my home. I'm always going to be Polish, not American."

"We are actually referring to your new friends." Owen said sadly "Your new American friends."

"Oh come on you two! I could never replace you guys, I told Bartie all about you guys just the other day and he knows that even though they may be my friends they can never replace you guys."

"Bartie?" Owen asked leaning against the wall of the donut shop "Who's Bartie?"

"Bartie Stork, he's really nice, he hung out with Rachel first, then started hanging out with Fanny. He's really smart and good with electronics; he's the 2X4 tech for our sector."

"Hang on," Veronica said pushing in between Owen and Patton "Who are Rachel and Fanny?"

"Oh come on Veronica, you know you're the most important girl in my life and you always have been. Fanny and Rachel are two of my new friends." Patton jumped when he heard a bottle breaking behind him "We better start heading back to my grandparents, mom told me not to get into any trouble while we were here."

The three kids started walking up the hill they had been approaching, it left the city area and there was a forest on the other side of the hill. Patton's grandparents had a mansion his grandfather had built up at the top. The Drilovsky's had won the land in a poker game 50 years before Casmir (Patton's dad) had been born so they didn't have to pay on it, if they did they probably wouldn't own it. While climbing the hill, Veronica caught up to Patton.

"I miss you, it's just Owen I hang out with now and he's…..Owen…."

Patton looked at her and sighed "I know, I miss you guys too, but America is great. They have a crappy political system but us Poles can't really talk I guess" He laughed and gestured around them with his hands "Point is, Warsaw is great and Cleveland is great but after high school I'm coming back here."

Veronica scoffed "You making another promise you're not going to keep? _Mój boże_ Patton, you told me you were never going to be friends with another girl as long as you lived, you said you'd marry me when we got older, and you said you'd never leave Poland permanently. You seem to be breaking all those promises."

Patton stopped walking and turned to Veronica "What was I supposed to do Veronica. I don't think my mom was in the mood to be bargained with, the love of her life had just been killed! _To jest szalone_! _Jesteś szalony_!" Patton started on his way up the hill again after calling Veronica crazy, she growled and ran up to him.

"What about marrying me?" Veronica asked crossing her arms and putting her nose in the air

Patton glared at her before scoffing "_Mój boże _Veronica. You were feeding me candy and soda, give me soda and candy and I'll agree to anything." Veronica frowned "I've tried to like you Veronica, believe me, I've tried. I just don't, and I should! You're beautiful and smart and nice but I just can't get myself to like you and I'm not going to act like I do so that you get hurt."

Veronica sighed "Tell me about her."

Patton stopped and pulled his coat tighter around him as the wind blew, Poland in February was nasty "Tell you about who?"

"Fanny."

Patton's eyes got wide "What? What do you want to know about her for?"

Veronica laughed and took Patton brown hat off his head and started up the hill while putting it on hers. He ran up behind her "I can tell when you like someone Patton." Veronica said "The way your eyes lit up when you said her name. What's she like?"

Patton sighed and smiled "Well, she's half Irish and half Scottish so she's completely Gaelic."

Veronica stopped and looked confused; they heard a panting behind them meaning that Owen was catching up "I thought you hated Irish people?"

"Well, they aren't all like Dylan, Veronica." Patton said laughing as he started back up the hill "She's really cute, she's got frizzy, bright red hair, freckles, and dark blue eyes."

"Really? Totally not like the girls here is she?"

"Not at all, maybe that's why I like her so much."

Veronica laughed "You always did like the ones no one else did. What does she act like? She like me?"

"Kind of, she's defiantly as stubborn as you that's for sure. She's loud and hates boys because of something that happened with her cousin, she's bossy and mean to a lot of people so a lot of people don't like her but I just think they don't understand her cause she's really not that bad."

Veronica grabbed Patton's hand and laid her head on his shoulder as Owen finally caught up to them "I heard you talking about the love of your life Patton."

Patton pulled away from Veronica and turned to Owen violently "She isn't the love of my life! I'm not even sure if I like her like that or not!"

"How is that?" Owen asked "How do you not know if you like someone?"

"Well, I know I don't see her as a sister like Rachel and Veronica. I really think she's pretty and I care about her….I just don't know how exactly." Paton sat down on the front steps of the house "I would do anything for her and if she asked me out I can't say I'd decline."

"Wow, you working on saying big words now?" Veronica said sitting next to him, he gave her a dirty look.

"Come on, we need to get inside before your guy's families get freaked out." Patton said standing up and opening the door, walking inside with Owen and Veronica.

As soon as they got in, the three kids took off their coats and started walking into the family room of the large house. 5 year old Natalie jumped down from the couch and ran up and hugged her brother's waist.

"Hi Patton." She hugged Veronica and Owen too "Hi Veronica, hi Owen." She walked back over and started drawing; she was drawing a very accurate picture of the very, very, very fat, fluffy calico cat that was sitting in front of her.

Patton walked over and looked at it "Natalie, his eyes need to be closed, Foofoocuddlypoops isn't ever awake."

Natalie grinned at her brother "Thanks Patton."

The thing about the Drilovsky kids was that they were very good artist. Patton was better than Natalie and it wasn't a common Drilovsky trait to be a good artist but Patton and Natalie got it from their mother. Patton sat down next to the super fat cat apparently named Foofoocuddlypoops and started to pet him, he growled but didn't move.

Owen gave the cat a nervous look "That cat kind of scares me. He acts as if he's going to rip off your arm."

Patton laughed "He'd never do that, it would require moving."

"You sound like Fanny." Natalie said "Did Patton tell you about her? She's his girlfriend."

Patton stood up and glared at his little sister "She's not my girlfriend Nat! You know that!"

Natalie acted as if she didn't hear him as she sat up on the couch and faced the two kids across the room "He talks about her night and day…well, the nights and days when he's not hanging out with her. He can't keep his eyes off of her and she's perfect for him."

"Natalie shut up!" Patton said jumping up and glaring at her brother

"Patton gets along with her one of her little brothers too!" She put her finger up to her mouth in thought "He'd probably get along with both if he'd met the youngest yet…what's his name again? Shane?"

"Shawn! Now shut up Natalie!"

Natalie turned to her brother, stuck out her tongue, and laughed. Patton glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest while glaring. She stopped laughing when she saw his face, screamed, and ran out of the room with Patton chasing her yelling in Polish.

**So Patton's Polish friends know about his American ones…and Veronica who is head over heels for Patton knows about Fanny. Don't worry; those two will meet in a later chapter. I also gave you a glimpse of Patton and Natalie's relationship along with Patton and Owen's. Owen does move to America shortly after graduating so he's going to become a major part of my stories.**


	7. Meeting The Fulbrights

**Title: Meeting The Fulbright's**

**Patton's Age: 9 **

**Fanny's Age: 9 **

**Shaunie's Age: 5**

**Paddy's Age: 5 almost 6**

**Grade: 3****rd**

Fanny climbed off the bus and walked toward her house. She looked toward the driveway and saw that her father was still at work but her mother was home. She opened the door and walked into the kitchen where her mother and brothers were. Paddy and Shaunie looked at her and grinned, Paddy waved "Hi Fanny!"

Miranda walked over and hugged her daughter "Hi Fanny-pants, how was school?"

Fanny sighed and sat down next to 5 year old Shaunie "It was okay, I still miss Patton."

Miranda turned back to the fruit salad she was making "Patton? That boy who you won't bring home to mama?"

Fanny laughed "Mum! It's not like that. I just know daddy wouldn't like him or approve of his family."

"Is he dimprefectal?" Shaunie asked eating some peanuts on the table

"What?" Fanny asked looking at her brother "Mum, what is he trying to say?"

Miranda looked at her youngest child for a second then said "I think he's trying to say disrespectful."

"Shaunie, is that what you mean?" Fanny asked

"Yeah, dimprefectal." Shaunie smiled, proud of himself

Fanny giggled and shook her head "He's not nearly disrespectful, he comes from a military family, he has to be respectful."

Miranda stopped chopping the banana and turned toward her daughter "Military?"

Fanny nodded but looked at her knees "I don't want daddy to tell me I can't hang out with him because there is something special between us, I think I might like him." Fanny said the last part quietly but her mother and brothers heard her. Paddy laughed.

"_Fanny and Patton sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_ Paddy laughed while Fanny kicked him under the table "Mom! Mom! Fanny kicked me!"

"You stupid little tattle-tale!" Fanny screamed at Paddy

"I'm not stupid! You're stupid! And loud!" Paddy screamed back

The doorbell rang but the screaming redheads didn't hear it "Hey!" Miranda yelled to hush her children "Fanny will you go get the door?"

Fanny scowled at her brother but stood up and went to the door. She heard Paddy continuing the song as she grabbed the door handle, she screamed at him to shut up and opened the door.

"What was that?" Patton asked

Fanny screamed and slammed the door in his face, her mother looked around the corner "Who was that?"

"Uh….just a friend." Fanny said starting to open the door again as her mother walked back into the kitchen. Fanny smiled at Patton as she opened the door "Hi."

Patton raised an eyebrow "What was that about?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, I wasn't expecting you."

"Yeah, sorry, I was going to call but I don't have your phone number. Rachel told me that you lived in the big mansion uptown but you also had a smaller house on Turnbrock Street. I guessed it was the biggest house with the greenest lawn."

Fanny grinned and the two stood there in silence for a moment before she spoke "Uh…do you want to come in and meet my mum and brothers?"

Patton smiled "Yeah, sure. Your dad is the one you said I had to look out for."

Patton stepped inside and Fanny put his coat on the coat rack "So when did you get back from Poland?"

"Oh, a few hours ago. Mom left the restaurant with Rachel's mom so she was there when we got back and we were hanging out at the beach, but I figured I'd better come see you so you wouldn't get mad at me."

Fanny frowned, Rachel and Patton had been hanging out a lot before he went to Poland and the first thing he does when he gets back is goes to the beach with her?

"What makes you so sure I'm not mad? You could've invited me to the beach."

Patton frowned "We were going to but Rachel said you were do an extra credit science lab and you were still at school."

"Oh, yeah….sorry."

Patton looked at her confused for a moment then shocked "DO YOU THINK I'M DATING RACHEL!?"

Fanny looked stunned "I NEVER SAID THAT! DON'T YELL AT ME STUPID!"

"OH I'M STUPID!? YOU'RE STUPID! I TOLD YOU I DON'T LIKE RACHEL, FAN! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU GOT _THIS _JEALOUS!"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS! WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF YOU AND RACHEL!? GO ON AND DATE HER! GO HAVE LITTLE BLONDE POLISH BABIES! SEE IF I CARE!"

Fanny crossed her arms and turned away just to see her mother and brothers standing in the entryway to the kitchen staring at the two in shock "Uh….Fanny-pants?"

Patton chuckled behind her "Fanny-pants?"

"Aw shut up Drilovsky!" Fanny snapped behind her "Mum…uh…did you hear all of that?"

"Yeah…you two weren't exactly being quiet." Paddy mouthed off next to his mother, Fanny glared at him as he slowly walked toward Patton "You're Natalie's older brother aren't you! You two look exactly alike!"

Patton moved next to Fanny "Yeah, we both look like our dad and in turned look like the 12 piece matched set that is the Drilovsky family."

Miranda started forward but Shaunie bounded in front of her and stood directly in front of Patton, looking up at him "Hi. I'm Shawn but I hate to be called that so everyone calls me Shaunie. Are you Fanny's boyfriend?"

Fanny gasped as Patton laughed, looked at her, then bent down to look at at Shaunie "No I'm not her boyfriend…in that sense." He said the last part quietly "But I better be her best friend because I just got done telling all my friends in Poland how amazing your sister is." He stood up slowly and grinned at Fanny who blushed

Paddy scoffed "Great? Our sister? Sure you got the right redhead?"

"Patrick!" Miranda rapped her son on the shoulder then walked out and shook Patton's hand "You must be Patton. Fanny's told us a lot about you. Like how you're catholic, Polish, and very respectful."

Patton grinned "Well thank you Mrs. Fulbright. My family must have raised me right then." He smiled at Fanny who giggled and smiled back in return "I can see where Fanny gets her good looks from."

Miranda blushed and turned back toward the kitchen "Well thank you Patton. We were just about to make some peanut butter cookies do you want to help?"

Patton's eyes got big and he held up his hands "No, no, I'm allergic to nuts. I love, love, love peanut butter though….uh we were actually going to go to my house." He turned toward Fanny and whispered in her ear "There's someone I want you to….well….I don't want you to meet her but you're going too eventually."

"Yeah mummy, we were going to go to Patton's house."

Miranda frowned "Fanny, can I talk to you a moment?"

Patton frowned and looked at Fanny who shrugged and walked toward her mother. They went into the kitchen and stood in front of the stove "What mum?"

"Where does Patton live Fanny-pants? I know you mentioned it wasn't a very good part of town."

Fanny shook her head "No, when he lived in Poland he lived in the worst neighborhood in the country. Now he lives a few blocks away on Driver Hill Road."

Miranda looked relieved "Oh, okay. That's a nice neighborhood."

"Yeah, apparently they got the house cheap cause the lady who lived there took an interest in them so she sold them the house for 75% off."

Miranda kissed her daughter on the cheek and pushed her toward the entryway "Now go and have fun."

Fanny turned around and stopped her mom "Mummy, uh…I don't want daddy to meet Patton yet."

"I understand your worry honey, this kid is incredibly sweet but your father is going to hate his background."

"That's why daddy doesn't even know Patton exists…..well…he knows he exists."

Fanny walked out of the kitchen, grabbed Patton's hand and drug him out of the tight clutch her brothers had him in. They got their coats and walked out the door.

**In case your wondering why Fanny took the bus home if she stayed behind is because she took the late bus. My school has one that leaves about 1 ½ to 2 hours after school ends.**


End file.
